


Pretty Boy

by CosmicBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, I hope it's good, I just started writing and then it turned into this, M/M, NaNoWriMo, This happened lmao, VOLTRON DEFENDER OF THE UNIVERSE, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBye/pseuds/CosmicBye
Summary: Lance is a soccer playing, pretty boy, bisexual flirt, and quiet boy Keith just can’t get enough of him. “I swear on my life Keith, if you don’t go over there and just make out with him or something, I’ll take him for myself.” “Shiro I told you, he flirts with me and other people all the time! How am I supposed to know he’s serious?”[On hiatus for a while. I don't know when I'll be back with a new chapter but it'll be back. Just currently not feeling it, don't be upset! I will be back! But I just thought I should let new readers know.]





	1. Soccer Son

**Author's Note:**

> I started a small story for NaNoWriMo!  
> please give me criticism if possible??

“Oh fuck, Keith look out!” A stray soccer ball hit Keith square in the side of the head. 

Keith looked up from his phone and stood from his seat in the bleachers, glaring at the brown haired Cuban on the field, “Lance what the hell!” He said feeling where the ball had hit him. 

“Sorry!” Lance yelled and ran up the bleachers a look of concern etched onto his face. 

Lance grabbed Keith’s head and quickly examined it, he didn’t mean to hit the grumpy boy with a mullet, despite their constant arguments. 

“Lance, let go I’m fine,” Keith grumbled pulling Lance’s fingers from his black hair and shoving the soccer ball into his chest. 

“O-oh, okay. Sorry.” Lance said taking the ball as Keith rolled his eyes and sat back down. 

Lance pouted and turned on his heels, jumping down the steps two at a time as his coach, Coach Allura, shouted at him to hurry up. 

This is how the days usually go, Keith sits to watch the soccer practice but refuses to join the team, (even if he makes a more than decent goalie). Lance does something stupid or adorable or both and Keith has to hide his face and pretend he’s not interested. Shiro constantly rolls his eyes at the obvious crush Keith has on Lance and tries to get Keith to confess. 

It’s a never ending cycle and Keith is used to it. Keith knows he’s never going to get with the blue eyed Cuban, besides Lance probably never even noticed Keith. At least he thought that Lance never noticed him. Apparently, he was wrong about thinking so, and of course, Keith can’t stay mad at him for too long. 

Another one of the perks of having a hopeless crush. 

-

“Ready to go?” Shiro slapped his hand on Keith’s shoulder after soccer practice. Shiro wasn’t on the team, but he had club chess every day after school. Keith scoffed at the idea of playing chess for fun every day, but Shiro loves it, so Keith doesn’t bother his brother too much about him being a nerd. Besides, Shiro’s his ride home, and if he screws up his relationship with his brother, their mom was going to be pissed. Not to mention that Keith would be stuck at school with no way home but to walk. 

Unless he asked Lance, whom Keith knew owned a blue Mazda Miata, but he would never ask him. Even if the mullet-boy really did want a ride in the car that didn’t have a top, he couldn’t help but feel like he would be laughed at. 

So, of course, Keith gets along with his brother as they have since he was adopted into their family. 

“Yeah.” Keith sighed shoving his phone in his pocket and standing up off the bleachers.

“You have fun at your nerd club?” He asked sarcastically while walking out towards the parking lot. 

“You have fun fawning over Lance?” Shiro retorted chuckling quietly. 

Keith flushed red and punched the older male in the shoulder, “Shut up.” He pouted crossing his arms and hoping the darkness hid his red face. 

Shiro laughed and shook his head before hopping into his white jeep, “C’mon little brother, I’m taking you out tonight. Brothers hang.” he said starting up the car.

Keith let out a groan now settled in the car beside him, “Please never use that term again.” He said covering his eyes. 

Keith hoped, prayed, that Shiro didn't do what he did two weeks ago. He took introvert Keith to a party, with actual people Keith tried desperately to avoid. 

Everyone was too loud or too drunk and Keith was lost in the crowd. Shiro was swept away deeper in the house, pulled away by one of his friends. Keith was alone and people kept trying to hook up with him. His only relief was when Lance appeared. 

Lance looked as if he was dragged there too and scoffed at a drunk girl who tried to grind up against him. 

After shoving the girl away, Lance’s face brightened up a bit at Keith’s face. Of course, the small smile that adorned Lance’s face quickly disappeared after Keith noticed him. 

Keith quickly looked away once Lance made eye contact with him. His feelings to how he felt when Lance began to walk toward him, could only be described by, “Oh shit.”

“You look pale.” Lance had said standing next to the black haired boy. Back then, Keith had thrown his hair into a ponytail so it wouldn’t hang into his face. He usually left it down now, there was no need to let people see how he looked. 

Keith shrugged and turned his head to the side avoiding eye contact. 

Lance laughed lightly at the shorter male quietly thinking about how cute he looked with his hair tied back, and the light blush that frosted across his face. 

“You’re adorable.” Lance had said shaking his head, “You were dragged out here too I suppose.” 

Keith looked away from the hallway he was staring at and shrugged at Lance again. 

Keith didn’t know what to do, what to even say. Lance never talked to him like this, the most the hopeless nerd boy ever got was a wave in the hallway if they cross paths. His friends usually pull him away to something else if they stared at each other for too long. Keith was happy with just that anyway, but Lance actually talking to Keith? No, he could not deal with being this close to the Cuban hotness that was Lance. 

“Yeah.” Keith mumbled, still not look directly into Lance’s eyes, “Shiro dragged me here against my better judgment and will.” 

“You mean the black haired hottie who plays chess?” Lance asked one of his eyebrows raised. 

Keith cringed at his words. Everyone thought his brother was hot, it was the cause of him constantly rolling his eyes and hating everyone. He knew that he can’t blame his brother for being attractive, but that doesn’t mean he can’t resent other people for thinking inappropriate things about his brother. 

Especially girls. Keith couldn’t stand seventy-five percent of the girls at his school. They try to take advantage of Shiro’s innocence and his terribly gullible brain. It takes just about all of Keith’s restraint to not beat them away with a stick. 

This adds on another reason Keith is gay. 

“He’s my brother,” Keith said looking up at Lance now, he folded his arms across his chest and tried to slow his racing heartbeat. 

“Relax princess, I’m just stating that your brother is hot, I wouldn’t actually make a move on him.” Lance laughed at Keith’s defensive state, “Though, I make no promises I won’t make a move on you soon.” 

Lance’s smirk grew wider as Keith’s ears grew red along with the blush reappearing across his face. 

“I-I’ve gotta go.” Keith gulped biting his lower lip. He needed to get away from the conversation as fast as possible. 

Lance chuckled again, “See you Monday, mullet boy.” he had said. 

Since then Lance has been non-stop flirting with the purple eyed boy at school, during lunch, even during his soccer practice. Keith tried hard to keep his distance and not fall hard for the tanned skinned flirt, but alas no mercy for Keith. 

Keith smiled a little at the memory, though he would not want to experience it again, he kept it with him. He liked the thought of Lance talking him like that. 

“Relax little bro, tonight, we bowl!” Shiro said with a small laugh driving out of the parking lot. 

“Bowling?” Keith questioned, last time he went bowling, he had lost horribly to Shiro one of his friends, Pidge, he remembers their name. 

“Pidge won’t be joining us this time, they said they had “better things to do than hang out with a chess player and his brother.” ” Shiro said pouting at the road. 

“Aren’t they also on your chess team though?” Keith asked, fiddling with his fingers. 

“That’s what I said,” Shiro replied throwing one of his arms in the air only to rest back on the steering wheel. 

The two siblings laughed together and turned the radio up loudly. 

It’s been awhile since Keith has been able to be free like this. He doesn’t like showing his emotions too often, as a result he’s always wound up tight to the point of him exploding if he isn't released. 

Shiro can read Keith like an open book. He’s always been able to, ever since he was adopted into the family. 

“Why are you sad?” Shiro had asked the smiling purple eyes boy at the foster care center ten years ago. 

“W-what?” The six-year-old seemed confused, how could someone see through his fake smile when many of the adults could not?  
“You’re sad. I can see it in your eyes.” Shiro had said bluntly. He was sitting across from Keith staring at him with a pout on his face. While Shiro’s parents filled out the paperwork, the two boys were sent to play in the next room. 

Keith’s smile vanished from his face, “Okay, I tell you if you promise not to tell anyone. You have to pinky swear!” He said to Shiro, the pinky finger on his right hand standing upwards. 

“I promise,” Shiro said, linking Keith’s pinky and his together. 

“Okay.” Keith said his arms wrapped around himself, “I am sad because of my eyes. People always say that I have pretty eyes and stuff like that. But I have other things too! I can play soccer really good, and I can do my own hair and choose my own outfit! I can also take pictures. My eyes are not the only cool thing about me. I’m smart.” Keith said trying to cross his arms and pout at the same time. 

Shiro tilted his head to the side, “I never noticed your eyes. I just thought mommy liked you because you were smart. You don’t do other mean things the other kids do. I saw some of those kids throwing rocks at the house over there, but you said you didn’t want to because that was mean. Then they tried to hurt you but the lady stepped in.” Shiro pointed at the tall brown haired girl who wore an orange sweater. 

“Those kids are stupid,” Keith said finally having his arms crossed. 

Indeed they were.


	2. Idiot Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is very bad at bowling and hates early morning.  
> Also, Shiro is brother goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK! NaNoWriMo is scary.  
> Also, wowie thank you for the lovely comments I really appreciate it!

Keith almost choked on the ice tea he was drinking. “Shiro are you kidding me right now!” 

Shiro shrugged, laughing at Keith's scowl. It was the fifth time that even he rolled a strike that game and it was getting on Keith’s nerves. 

“How the ever loving fuck are you just rolling strikes every time I turn my back? How?” Keith said throwing his arms up in the air. They had been bowling for almost two hours, somehow not getting tired of it. Plus the place wasn’t crowded and Shiro was friends with the manager, so of course, they could stay as long as they liked. 

Keith had lost three games in a row, two of those games Shiro scored multiple strikes, leaving Keith to fend for himself. 

As you have probably noticed, Keith wasn’t the best bowler in the area. 

“I can’t spill my secrets that will guarantee my loss now can I?” Shiro replied smugly while sitting down and taking a french fry from the plate on the table. 

Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “Whatever, I don’t even _like_ bowling anyway.” 

Shiro laughed at his response, “sure, sure. Just like you don’t _like_ Lance.” 

“I don't!” Keith shouted back, his face becoming flushed. Keith scoffed at his brother and picked up a bowling ball before rolling it into a perfect strike. 

“Wow, if I knew teasing you about your crush would help you finally bowl a strike, I would have done it an hour ago,” Shiro said with a smile. 

“Shut up Shirogane.” Keith rolled his eyes. 

An hour later, Keith had lost two more games, and his desire to ever be more like his brother.

“By the way, I invited Lance to come with us Go Karting tomorrow.” Shiro hummed tapping the wheel to a song Keith didn’t know. 

“You. Did. Not.” Keith grits his teeth. If Shiro wasn’t currently driving, Keith would’ve ripped him to shreds.

“I did.” Shiro smirked, “And you know why. Look, Keith, you’ve had this crush for so long I think I'm starting to look at Lance differently, and that is _not_ something you want to deal with.” he said shaking his head. “Besides, I convinced Pidge to come for moral support, and Hunk was going to come anyway because of the funnel cake. You just gotta trust me on this.” 

“Shiro, that last time I “trusted you on this” was two weeks ago when you took me out to a fucking _party_ and then just left me to defend myself on my own. Do you know how many drunk people tried to make a move on me before Lance showed up?” Keith said running a hand through his mullet.

“Hey, you know I never mean to hurt you, Keith,” Shiro sighed, “I just wanted you to have fun! I promise never to take you to a party unless you want to go. But dude wasn’t that one of the times that you actually talked to Lance _without_ making a fool of yourself.” Shiro laughed. 

“Shiro, if I agree to this thing you planned, will you shut up?” Keith groaned. He did not need his brother’s retelling of his story. 

“You’re actually willing to do this? Wow, okay I thought I was going to have to drag you by your heels.” Shiro said pulling up at their house. “You usually hate it when I make you go kart.”

“I dare you to try that with me. Three years martial arts lessons and you think you can just toss me around?” Keith scowled ignoring the second comment, as Shiro pulled the keys from the ignition. 

Shiro stared at Keith’s purple eyes with the most serious look on his face.

“Yes.” 

-

Keith woke up to an instrumental version of a song he'd forgotten, “Who do I know would even think of calling me at-” he paused looking at his phone, “-eight in the morning.” 

He then rolled his eyes at Hunk’s icon. Of _course_ , Hunk is the only one who would be awake this early on a Saturday. 

Keith let out a yawn as he clicked the green answer call button and let out a tired “Hello.” 

“Keith, Keith, oh my god Keith, okay I have to tell you about this amazing thing that just happened, oh my gosh. Like I know it’s early but I have to talk to _someone _about this oh my god.” Hunk was rambling and Keith was too tired to understand anything he was saying.__

____

____

“Hunk slow down, it’s too early for you to be talking this fast,” Keith said holding his phone up to his ear while he stretched his muscles. 

“Right, right sorry.” Hunk breathed through his own phone, “I met this amazing girl while getting coffee, you know at Four-O-Four, she was the barista. So, I almost fell over the counter because some guy came around and pushed me from behind, I think he was mad because I didn’t know exactly what I wanted-” he rambled. Keith thought he was hallucinating, he was sure the bed was calling for him to go back to sleep.

“Get to the point Hunk.” Keith yawned, his eyes half lidded. He wasn’t sure if he was actually awake, or experiencing a weird dream. 

“Oh, sorry. Anyway she was cute, like _really_ cute. Her name is Shay and she wrote her number on her cup! I don’t know what to do, she’s just so perfect. I want to call her, but I don’t want things to feel rushed and-” Hunk was cut off by a sigh from Keith as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Listen, don’t call her right away, she’s probably still at work if you just got your coffee. I won’t even _bother_ asking why you’re awake this early. Anyway, call her later and be yourself. I repeat, be. Your. Self. I swear if you screw this up by not being yourself I will not let you cry on my shoulder.” Keith said. He honestly wasn’t very sure why Hunk called him in the first place. It isn’t like Keith is an expert in dating, he’s been single his whole life. The most he got from relationships are from those stupid young adult movies that originated as books. 

“Okay! Thanks, Keith, I’m glad you picked up. I just needed to talk to somebody, Pidge told me if I ever called them this early again, they would end me.” Hunk laughed, “Also I saw Lance back at Four-O-Four, he told me to tell you that he hopes to get your number since he lost his.”

Keith almost choked on air. 

“He what?” He choked out, a redness dusting his cheeks. _If he keeps this up, I’ll be reduced to being known as tomato boy_ , Keith grumbled to himself.

Hunk laughed in the background, “Man you’re in for a good one.” he said.

“Hunk, do me a solid, and shut up.” Keith groaned, finally awake and unfortunately ready to start the day. 

“Okay lover boy. See ya later.” Hunk hung up the phone. 

Keith sighed, today was going to be a long day, and with the thought of Lance in his head, it would probably last even longer.

-

After a nice shower and some instant coffee (he refused to go out for coffee after Hunk told him Lance was hanging around), Keith was ready a relaxing morning with Netflix. 

Shiro was at work so there was no need to worry about sudden attacks in which his brother asks him twenty-two questions about his social life. (And we all know how this goes). 

He had the whole house to himself, which meant he could turn the tv up a little louder and open up some windows. 

Shiro worked at the ice rink, by now it was basically his second home. Rumors were spread around school that Coach Allura (Ms. Allura during school hours), skated frequently at the rink, and that was how Shiro got top scores in her advanced science class. 

Keith rolled his eyes at the thought, some of his peers at school were really gullible sometimes. Keith could go in there and say he went to the moon for a week and at least half of the students would believe him. 

A sudden beep from his phone interrupted his thoughts and his streaming of Young Justice and Keith rolled his eyes. 

**( 13:34 ) Idiot Brother:** Guess who just sent Lance your number ;)

**( 13:35 ) Keith:** I will burn your bones in the fire built by your flesh. 

**( 13:35 ) Keith:** Where did you get his number anyway? 

**( 13:37 ) Idiot Brother:** Brutal 0.0

**( 13:37 ) Idiot Brother:** We’ve been friends since I started tutoring him for Ms. Allura’s advanced science class. 

**( 13:38) Keith:** tHAT’S WHO’VE YOU BEEN TUTORING FOR THE PAST 2 YEARS!?

**( 13:38 ) Keith:** Fuck you.

**( 13:40 ) Idiot Brother:** Love you too ^-^

“I hope I get run over by a car,” Keith sighed burying his face in his hands, “It’s only noon and my day is already ruined,” he grumbled to himself. 

Of course, the world was mocking him today, first by waking him up too early, then by Lance sending a message through Hunk, and then Shiro actually just _giving_ Lance his number. 

And now, the cherry on top. 

**( 14:00 ) Unknown Number:** HI, I was given this number and told it belonged to the phone of Keith Kogane. 

Keith picked up his phone and sighed heavily. He might as well respond, what’s the worst that can happen?

_Utter embarrassment and rejection_ , He thought to himself. He almost laughed at his own self-pity. 

**( 14:02 ) Keith:** I know it’s you Lance, quit the act. 

**( 14:02 ) Unknown Number:** Someone’s feisty today, do I get to know why? ;)

**( 14:02) Keith:** Oh shut up, just be lucky I didn't kick the ball back at your face yesterday.

**( 14:03 ) Unknown Number:** I said I was sooooorrryyy.

Keith snorted at Lance’s childish response. He then decided to tease him and not respond. Besides, they would see each other in a few hours anyway. Keith isn't usually the one to flirt and be the one to tease others. He was aggressive, and usually had an irritated look on his face that made people steer clear of him. 

Sometimes people would try and get Keith out of his shell, though it never worked, they never stayed for long. That is until he met Hunk and Pidge.

When Shiro first introduced Pidge to Keith, was back about four years ago. When Keith didn’t have any idea what to do with himself after school. So, he followed his brother to his chess club.

Only to find out that it was lame. The only part that was interesting was Pidge’s constant attempts to make the game more interesting. 

Robotic pieces that move on command, winner sets the losers pieces on fire, you name it, Pidge has probably thought of it.

Every time Pidge had a new idea, their eyes brightened and everybody around them groan collectively. 

They were interesting and took a liking to Keith’s sarcastic remarks. Pidge gave him an endless supply of blackmail material, what's not to like?

Hunk was different. Keith met him first as a barista at Four-O-Four, he remembered is order and never forgot it. He's quit that job since then, but he still remembers Keith’s order.

Shiro was surprised to know that they had already met when he introduced Hunk to him on one of their famous bowling nights. They bonded over nachos and the mutual hate for unsalted fries. 

**( 14:20 ) Idiot 2.0:** Keeeeiithhh

**( 14:20 ) Idiot 2.0:** talk to me pleeeease. 

**( 14:30 ) Idiot 2.0:** fine. 

**( 14:31 ) Idiot 2.0:** I'll just talk to you when we go kart later. 

**( 14:35 ) Idiot 2.0:** if I win you have to talk to me instead of mumbling a hello every now and then. 

**( 14:35 ) Idiot 2.0:** also you have to quit me scared of the team and let me pet your cat. I know you have one.

**( 14:36 ) Idiot 2.0:** don't deny, Shiro old me.

**( 14:55 ) Keith:** that's too many requests that I will not be doing. 

**( 15:00 ) Idiot 2.0:** you better be as competitive as I think you are then Keith. ;)

Keith ended up having that riveting conversation with Lance over text, longer than he expected. He spent two more hours arguing about who was better at go karting (Keith, of course, claimed his title. He’s been go-karting with Shiro ever since he was a kid), to what their favorite color was (Lance’s was blue). 

Keith found it a lot easier to talk to Lance over text. When Shiro finally arrived back home and looked over the couch to see what Keith was doing, he immediately guessed it was easier due to fact Keith could not see Lance. 

Keith’s face went red. 

“It’s not my fault he has a beautiful face,” Keith said sticking out his lower lip in a pout, he then quickly texted back Lance what his favorite tv show was (he was strangely addicted to Ultimate Spider-Man). Lance texted back rapidly, giving Keith a long three paragraph lecture about why he should watch Steven Universe instead of being a hipster. 

“Openly admitting that he’s hot isn’t helping your case.” Shiro hummed in response with the corner of his lips twitched up. 

“Shut up Shiro.” Keith said while rolling his eyes at his phone, “Are we leaving or what?” 

“I’ve been asking you if you were ready to leave for the past thirty minutes. You will see Lance in literally ten minutes, stop texting him.” Shiro breathed rolling his eyes at his brother's mullet. 

Keith grumbled something about “awkwardness” and “stupid jeeps.” before shoving his phone in his pocket and turning off the television. 

Yeah, Keith was a mess, but so was Lance. 

Lance’s face was flushed, staring at his phone in his apartment. He wasn’t sure what brought him to actually _text_ Keith. Of course, it doesn’t help that he keeps imaging his cute face from the party awhile back. 

The two idiots were crushing hard on each other, and neither of them knew how to accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These idiots will be the end of me.  
> There will be most probably, be a LOT of texting in this story.  
> Stay tuned.


	3. Do You Know This One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lance finally achieve the goal of a boyfriend? Find out in the next episode of Pretty Boy! *Dragon Ball End Theme*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry about the awful wait for this chapter. I had finals for three weeks and everybody has been grinding my gears lately. I'm finally on winter break though! You know what that means, more time to write my life away! Maybe I can get a chapter four done before the break is over? Wouldn't that be exciting?

Lance stared at Keith’s smile, it was cute and genuine and hard to catch sight of. Lance, of course, couldn’t get enough of it. Keith was laughing at a sarcastic remark Pidge had spouted at Shiro and Hunk snorted, picking a fry from his plate. Pidge scoffed and rolled their eyes at the two boys laughter, before going back to the intense game of chess on their phone. 

Everyone has been chatting casually for a while, Lance stepping in sometimes, but mostly he indulges on the cute friendship Keith has with the rest of the group. The closeness in friendship was mostly foreign to him. Before high school, it was mostly just his siblings, people knew not to mess with the Mcclain’s. They stood up for each other, hung out together and did their homework together. Don’t get me wrong, Lance loves his siblings, but he was never used to having anyone to talk to but his siblings. 

The summer before freshman year was when he met Shiro who was going to be a junior that year. They were both volunteering at a week-long summer camp for elementary kids. Shiro, being the friendly person he is introduced himself and after a while, became friends. It wasn’t until the start of school that Shiro began helping Lance with his homework, and then tutoring. 

“Seriously though, just look at that look on his face.” Hunk said just loud enough for Lance stop staring at Keith’s jawline. Lance glanced at Hunk, mouth agape and Hunk gave him a smug smile in return.

Lance held his face in his hands and gave a small groan while his cheeks turning to a faint red color. 

He had been caught. 

Keith tilts his head to the side, he wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation, because of course he wasn’t. Oblivious to the conversation, Keith looked at both teens before shrugging and grabbing a french fry. Hunk smirked widely at Lance who was flushed and was trying to pretend that he didn’t know what he was talking about. Shiro and Pidge gave each other a look that Lance couldn’t quite decipher. 

“So, you were saying,” Lance said his lips forming into a pout.

“Nothing, nothing.” Hunk replied grabbing a fry from the plate on the table, his smirk still visible. 

And just like that, everything was back to the raging conversation they were having before. Pidge rolled their eyes at Lance before nudging Keith. _Talk to him_ they mouthed before turning back to Shiro. 

Keith glanced over at Lance. He was biting his lip and looking at the people racing around in their go-karts and trying desperately to avoid the conversation. Keith smirked, so he wasn’t the only one completely nervous and out of his mind. 

“Lance, are you okay? You seem tense.” Keith asked placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder and giving him a cute concerned look that made a shiver go down Lance’s spine.

“Y-yeah. Totally dandy.” Lance gulped the redness spreading to his ears. 

Keith laughed and stood up after eating a fry from the plate, “You said you’d beat me in a race, are you ready to take up that challenge?” he asked Lance. 

Lance’s confidence returned with as much ferocity as it left, “Of course. I won’t give up my prizes so easily.” He laughed getting up out of his chair. 

Keith snorted and covered his mouth his cheeks turning rosy. Lance felt as if his stomach had flown out the window.

“We’ll catch up with you both in a bit.” Shiro waved chatting with Pidge about something that was apparently, super funny as Hunk was practically falling out of his chair with laughter. 

Lance slung an arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders, “Come on then mullet, we wouldn’t want to miss my award ceremony for first place now would we?” 

“In your dreams,” Keith said with a laugh, rolling his eyes and pushing Lance’s arm from his shoulders.

-

Things, of course, did not go as planned. 

At least for Keith it didn’t. He’s the one who lost. 

The two boys were almost too close to call, but Lance being Lance, floored the go kart laughing as he passed Keith, into the finish line. 

“Aw Keith, did you think I would go easy on you?” Lance hummed with a silent smirk on his face. His hands were behind his back and his hair was facing all different directions due to the wind.

Keith, on the other hand, had tied his hair up and out of his face, his breath hitched when Lance came up behind him, practically resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder. 

“What do you want?” Keith mumbled trying his best to cover up his flushed face. 

“What?” Lance responded. Keith could feel his minty breath on his neck that sent shivers down his spine. 

"The bet," Keith said rolling his eyes, “what do you want?”

He never thought he would give in to Lance, but here he is, letting a cute Cuban boy chose his fate. 

"Oh? I thought the ‘all-mighty’ Keith Kogane wasn't going to do any of my requests?" Lance laughed against Keith's neck. Keith stood rigid while his stomach fluttered. 

Sweet Jesus his _laugh_. 

It was the perfect mixture of joy and teasing and Keith couldn't help but flush redder than he already was.

"Shut up," Keith responded after a while of enjoying that _beautiful ___laugh. "Just say what you want so we can get back to the group."

"Hmmm," Lance hums still unmoving from Keith's shoulder. If he didn't move in the next minute, Keith was going to explode. 

"I think I'd like it if we went out together," Lance said, and then quickly added, "as friends, you know? I never really got to know you. I'd like to get to know you better." 

Keith's blush grew farther across his face as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yeah, I'd like that too." He replied. 

Lance smiled brightly and hugged the smaller boy from behind, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at two." 

It was several minutes before Keith realized what had just happened. He was _hugged_ and then asked out on a _date_ with _Lance Mc-fucking-Clain_

"It's not a date," Keith mumbled to himself shaking his head. Yeah, Keith was definitely trying way too hard not to faint.

No, not a date.

The rest of the evening was a mix of utter hilarity and extreme awkwardness. 

After Keith joined Lance and the rest of the group, they went back to the race track so everyone could race together. 

Pidge somehow managed to win, although Lance accused them of using some kind of technopath powers to alter their speed. Pidge simply smirked and gave him the stink eye before returning their eyes to their phone. 

For all they knew, they probably _were_ a technopath. 

Hunk basically became a judge for a food competition after he decided that he couldn’t wait any longer for funnel cake. He shoved the head cook to the side, washed his hands and turned into a less evil version of Gordon Ramsay. 

After that ordeal and a boost in funnel cake sales, the owners of the shop had Hunk host the Future Funnel Cake Competition. Hunk being Hunk, deemed himself the ultimate chef and went all out with the competition, he could have been a judge on Chopped. 

By the end of the competition, three bakers went to rethink their life choices and two more announced that they were going to travel America in search for the perfect funnel cake.

Lance got teased by ten-year-olds because he couldn’t knock over cans to win a giant stuffed lion with a blue collar. 

“Lance it’s rigged.” Keith scoffed rolling his eyes at the blue-eyed boy, “You’re just letting this guy take all your money. 

“Keith I got this,” Lance smirked slapping another five dollar bill onto the counter. The guy manning the game, Rolo (according to his name tag), rolled his eyes and handed Lance three wiffle balls. 

“Last chance man.” Rolo sighed, taking the money and stepping out of the way. 

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled lightly at Lance. 

Keith thought of Lance like an energetic kid, trapped in a teenagers’ body, the brown haired boy never seemed to slow down. 

Lance had already taken a shot. Of course, the bottles didn’t knock over.

Another shot, the bottles stayed put.

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head as Lance palmed the last ball in his hand.

Lance narrowed his eyes at the tower of bottles his eyes scanning the entirety of the booth. Then his eyes fell on what he was looking for. A loose nail, just barely holding up the shelf with all the cans.

Lance smiled and threw a fastball at the loose nail and the whole shelf fell.

“Lance, what are you-” Keith turned around and stopped mid-sentence. Lance was smiling brightly and holding two giant stuffed lions, “Look, Keith, I got you one too!"

Keith stared at Lance, his eyes wide. Lance placed the giant red collared lion in Keith’s hands before bending down slightly and poking Keith on the cheek. “You okay there buddy?” Lance asked tilting his head to the side in a cute manner.

“I’m fine, but is that guy behind the counter fine. He looks like he’s seen a ghost.” Keith said his eyes shifting to Rolo who looked to be contemplating his entire existence.

“He’s fine, common let’s ride some more stuff!” Lance swung a long arm around Keith’s shoulders.

Keith, still having trouble processing what had just happened, let Lance guide him through the games and rides along the strip.

Lance hummed a song happily to himself. He was sure that Keith was falling for him and would soon have the hot-tempered boy all to himself.

Turns out, it’s a lot harder to flirt with someone when they look hotter than you.

-

Lance flopped down onto his bed with a sigh. He was smiling widely, his eyes closed holding his stuffed lion tightly.

This relaxation lasted for about two minutes before he choked on his breath.

“What am I going to wear?” he choked almost falling out of his bed and waking up his siblings.

It was going to be a long night for Lance. 

-

“Lance? Why are you calling me, it’s like one in the morning.” Shiro rubbed his eyes, speaking quietly into his phone.

“Hey, Shiro. What’s your brother into?” Lance replied breathing heavily holding his phone between his cheek and his shoulder. 

“Lance, what are you _doing_? Wait a second, did you actually ask him out? Like on a date? Holy crap, _finally_. I can't believe you finally got the guts to ask him out. Do you even know how long I've been trying to get you two together? Ive been suffering for over a year, Lance, a. Year. And to think all it took was a simple go-kart race.” Shiro sat up in bed, talking like a parent proud of his son. 

“Firstly, you've been trying to get us together? Secondly, just tell me what Keith likes, I don't want to disappoint him or ruin this date like the last one.” Lance mumbled scratching his cheek.

He’d been pacing around his room for hours, deciding what he was going to wear and what he was going to do. He was beginning to panic, going over terrible thoughts in his head like, _What if he just pretends he likes me and secretly despises everything I do?_ Or the classic, _what if he laughs at the thought of us being more than friends and then the world explodes?_

“Of course I’ve been trying to get you two together, you both talk about each other so many times a day I’m beginning to hear your names in my dreams,” Shiro says. “It doesn’t take much to impress Keith, Lance. If you tried bringing flowers or chocolates or something cheesy like that he’d probably faint on the spot.” Shiro chuckled, “He’s a dork.”

“Says the guy in chess club.” Lance groaned rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. 

“Lance, Keith would be happy if you just talked with him and took him out for a walk in the park okay?” Shiro said with a yawn. 

“Okay.” Lance breathed closing his eyes, “Good night, Shiro.”

“Get some rest Lance,” Shiro responded before hanging up. 

“They're such idiots.” Shiro yawned shaking his head.

Hopefully, Lance wouldn’t be a total zombie the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, how long will this "date" have to go before one of them begins to ramble and then accidently admit attraction?  
> Probably not very long.  
> (P.S. AO3 hates it when I copy and paste from google docs so some things that look like that should be italicized probably just didn't get transferred over. When this story is over, I plan to do major edits and revamps. Until then, please enjoy whatever this is lol.)


	4. Coffee Chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So their first "date"  
> Let's see how it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick with me here. I'm sorry for the delay, I couldn't get any writing done until the basketball season was over and then midterms sprung up on me. I'm pretty awful I know, but I'm back and hopefully I'll be able to spit out chapters faster.  
> Sorry for being a crappy author.

Thankfully, Keith didn't oversleep. 

He was dressed in a black t-shirt and an oversized, dark red bomber jacket with jeans. He sat on the couch fidgeting with his phone and biting his already bleeding lip. 

“who are you dressed so nice for? You almost never wear that jacket.” his adoptive mother, Claire, addressed him. She was cooking lunch for Shiro and herself when she saw him come downstairs. 

“I'm just going out with a friend mom.” Keith responded trying not to freak out at the fact that after this “date”, they might be _more_ than friends.

“mhm,” Claire smirked to herself, there was no way this mystery person is “just a friend”. Not in the way Keith did his hair that morning, and certainly not in the way he was biting that lip. “Might I ask who this “friend” of yours is?”

“His name is Lance, and he's _just_ a friend mom,” Keith responded glaring at his mother with his purple eyes.

“Okay, okay, easier tiger I was just asking.” Claire snickered flipping over the grilled cheese. “Are you sure you don't want to eat before you leave?” she asked.

“No, Lance said we're going to eat while we’re out,” Keith said smiling to himself. 

“To answer the question you were just about to ask, Keith is indeed, going on a cliché lunch date with Lance.” Shiro suddenly said walking in the room smiling devilishly at his brother. 

“Knew it, your dad owes me a twenty.” Claire snorted out a laugh.

“W-what? Shiro, it is not a date! How many times do I have to repeat that!” Keith groaned sinking into the couch cushions as his brother and mom became dead to him. 

“Right.” Shiro dragged out the word sarcastically in reply to Keith.

Keith rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his phone. Just a half an hour left before the day truly gets started.

-

Lance was freaking out. 

It was one-thirty pm and he _still _hasn't left his house yet.__

____

____

Of course, he can thank his family for that, his siblings approaching him and frantically asking him where he’s going when he'll be back, if he was going to eat lunch, and when he was going to finish playing Mario Kart with them.

His mom and dad staring at their son knowingly as he tried to escape his sister's grasp.

“I'll be back by dinner I promise!” he shouted his sister letting go of his jacket sleeve and him opening the door keys in hand. 

“Have fun on your date, Lance!” His mom yelled back head resting on her hands as she sat at the table.

“Please, don't let this one end as awfully as the others.” Lance’s mother sighed to herself while the rest of the children watched Lance from the window.

“Don't worry mommy, I told Lance that if anybody hurt him ever again, I would beat them up!” One of Lance’s siblings, six-year-old Marina, said.

Lance’s mother chuckled at the statement, “Okay Marina, okay.”

-

Lance fixed his windblown hair as he stepped out of his car. He still couldn't believe that the house he went over for school help would now be known as the house of which he picked up his date.

With a deep breath, the Cuban boy rung the doorbell and put on the most charming smile he could muster. Of course, that plan failed when he actually saw Keith.

Lance was so attracted to the shorter male, that it wouldn't be surprising if the words “I love Keith” suddenly appeared on his forehead.

“Lance,” Keith breathed out, “you look nice. I feel underdressed.” Keith whispered causing Lance’s heart to fly out of his chest.

“Keith you look incredibly attractive right now, I thought I was going to be the one underdressed,” Lance stated a smile gracing his lips.

Keith's face went red before he closed the door to his home. Hopefully, Shiro wasn't trying to spy on them through the window. “Thank you. You look quite cute yourself.”

It was Lance’s turn to blush and scratch at his cheek, as he led Keith to his car parked on the street.

Keith slid into the passenger seat after Lance so kindly opened the door for him and Keith complimented his, “gentlemen-like skills.” the comment, of course, made Lance laugh nervously, the red on his face lingering.

“We’re headed to Four-O-Four if that's okay with you, Shiro told me you used to eat half your meals there.” Lance chuckled driving along the neighborhood, wind blowing his hair back.

Keith let a small smile spread across his face as he shook his head, “Yeah, their coffee is to die for and I'd choose to eat there all the time when I was younger.” He sighed as he rested his arm on the car door. 

Lance hummed in response as Keith looked over. He had a cute smile plastered across his face humming along to the radio that was low in volume. 

“Keith?” Lance turned his head at a stop light, his brown eyes meeting with Keith’s purple ones. “You’re staring.” 

Keith’s cheeks reddened and looked away while Lance laughed a little at the shorter boys demeanor. 

It wasn’t long before the two boys arrived at Four-O-Four with windblown hair and an awkward aura surrounding them both.

Lance ordered from them both as Keith smoothed down his hair and tried to calm himself down.

“You said you wanted a mocha with lots of cream right?” Lance asked tilting his head in the cutest way. 

Keith stuttered over his words and finally just nodded. The cashier smiled and took the money from Lance before Keith had time to object that he could pay for his own drink.

“I got it, Keith, don’t worry,” Lance responded leaning against the counter staring at Keith fondly. Keith couldn’t help but blush and twiddled his thumbs as they waited for their order.

A black haired barista came back with their order with a smile on her face, “I hope you both have a lovely time on your date.” she waved at them as they found a table to sit. Lance gave an awkward laugh and a wave in return while Keith just smiled lightly to himself.

_”Date”_. He liked the sound of that.

“Keith,” Lance started after he took a sip off his latte, “I’m really glad you agreed to this…” he coughed, “Date.”

“I know I wouldn’t be your first choice, I really haven’t been all that nice or talked to you at all since that party. I mean, I really would like to get to know you better and maybe have more moments like this you know?” Lance took a shaky breath, staring hard at the table, “I’m sorry I know this is awkward.” 

“Lance, are you kidding?” Keith began, a focused scowl on his face, “Do you understand how many times a day I wonder what you’re doing and what you thought of me.” Keith shook his head, “I never thought you’d give me the time of day, I had no idea you were being tutored by Shiro and I might as well have melted into a puddle at the party. I never know how to speak to you and you always seem to be pulled by your friends. Trust me, Lance, you’re the only one I would choose.” 

Keith’s hand lay gently over Lance’s as the cute Cuban looked at Keith with absolute adoration. Keith blushed and scratched his cheek in embarrassment, he couldn’t believe he just said that to Lance _McClain_ , soccer playing, popular boy. _Lance_. 

“Keith, you’re going to make me tear up. You smooth boy, I thought you would hate me.” Lance said letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Keith laughed covering his mouth and genuine smile that made Lance swoon, “Lance you’re so cheesy.” He said between laughs. 

“Says you!” Lance pouted, taking another sip of his latte, “I thought you would like cheese.” 

“Absolutely.” Keith smiled and leaned over the table, his face red not just from the laughing, “I’d never miss an opportunity to hear your cheesy pick-up lines.”

Lance went red in the face, “You know?” 

“Hey Keith, _The Universe must revolve around you, because your gravitational forces are bangin'_ ,” Keith repeated the pick-up line Shiro told him Lance was practicing in the mirror a few days ago. 

“He didn’t”

“He did.” 

“No offense Keith but I’m going to murder your brother.” 

Keith smirked, “Good luck with that.”

And just like that, the tension broke between the two pining boys. Keith’s mocha was gone before he knew it and they both left the cafe a little brighter than when they came in.

It had been two hours.

As cliche as it was, Lance suggested they walk through the park. Keith agreed of course, why wouldn’t he? The afternoon turned to evening as the sun began to set and Keith snorted at a joke Lance had just spouted. 

They were close. So close that if Keith moved even an inch to the left, he would be falling over Lance's toes. Lance’s hand brushed Keith’s awkwardly and his breath hitched. Keith laughed a forced laugh, trying to remember where his train of thought was going.

Lance mentally punched himself, had he taken it too far? Was it bad that he wanted to hold Keith’s hand? Lance shivered, when had it gotten so cold?

“Keith are you-” Lance stopped short in his sentence. Keith, holding Lance’s hand, had lifted it to his face as if he was examining it. 

“Keith.” Lance mocked speaking closely to his ear. Keith jumped in response stuttering out a quick, “huh?” all the while not letting go of Lance’s dark hand. 

“What are you doing?” Lance smirked, letting his words drag on longer than normal.

“Nothing! Nothing, just…” Keith trailed, “holding your hand.” he mumbled tracing his thumb over the top of Lance’s right hand. 

Lance laughed and gripped the shorter boy’s hand a little tighter, “It’s getting colder, do you want to start heading back?” 

Keith swung their interlocked hands back and forth as he stared at the ground. He shivered, “No!” Keith looks up at Lance nervously, Lance having a sly smirk on his face, “ I mean, yeah, It is getting dark…” he trails looking around up to the sound of leaves rustling. 

Lance doesn't think much of it until he realizes that they're completely _alone_. The air around them is stiff and Lance, bless his heart, moves closer to Keith.

Tightening his grip on Keith’s hand, Lance turns them around to walk back to his car parked across the street from the empty park. Lance didn't realize just how late it had gotten. The sun almost set and the emptiness of the park was terribly abrupt. 

Lance doesn't want to say anything but it terrifies him. They both make it back to the blue car safety, by then the sun had set and the streetlights were bright as ever.

Sliding into the car seat, Keith looked at Lance with a glare that was softened by the look on Lance’s face.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Keith fidgets with the hem of his jacket.

Lance starts the car and bites his lip at Keith’s question. It’s scary how easy he can read Lance, it’s not like Lance is an open book about his problems. The truth is he never had anyone to vent to, his parents were always busy with his siblings. He can understand that but then his older siblings are busy with their kids. His friends aren’t really friends, more like acquaintances that purely surrounded him because of his success at soccer. The first time even hung out with people who aren't his siblings was when he and Shiro met at that summer camp. 

Long story short, Lance doesn't know how to explain that silence and separation scares him. 

“Nothing, I'm fine.” a nervous laugh bubbles up out of Lance’s stomach. He fidgets and pulls the car away from the curb.

He's clearly _not fine_ , but Keith decides now isn't time to press on the subject. Not to mention that Keith isn't the best a “comfort”. 

Keith does the best he can, though, placing his hand on top of Lance’s. 

Lance’s white-knuckle grip on the stick shift relaxed. To think, all it took to calm him down was a simple hand over his.

Oh boy did Lance have it bad. 

-

Walking Keith up to his porch was the worst.

Not only because it reminded Lance of cheesy rom-com he watched when he was younger, but because he didn't want Keith to leave. 

I mean, of course, they were going to see each other again on Monday. But to Lance, that seemed like a world away. 

Keith hated this too. 

After Lance relaxed, Keith changed the subject and they talked again. Lance told good stories. 

-

Keith pouted at the door, staring at it like it was gum against the sole of his shoe.

Oh what Lance would do to kiss the frown right off Keith’s face.

“You're amazing.” 

“What?” That was all Keith could stutter out. He was definitely going to die at the hands of Lance.

“I mean, you're great, as a friend. Amazing. You, uh, listen to me even though I talk too much and your jacket is cute and you don't think I'm a mess even though I'm an awful mess-” 

“Lance shut up,” Keith interrupted, his face was flushed down to his neck. He's lucky the porch light went off, “You're perfect, okay?” He reached up, poking Lance’s nose. 

“Okay.” Lance rubbed his nose after Keith unlocked his door. 

“Goodnight, pretty boy Lance,” Keith spoke.

Lance laughed in return and Keith's heart was ready to burst. 

They said their final goodbyes and Keith shut the door behind him. What the hell was he _thinking_? Scratch that, what the hell _wasn't_ he thinking, because he sure as hell was _not_ thinking. 

“Pretty boy? Really?” Keith groaned to himself, he'll never live down the embarrassment.

-

“How was your date, honey?” Lance’s mother questioned as Lance lay face down on the couch. 

“ivfdd goyf ist barddf.” Lance said muffled between the pillows. 

His mom laughed, “what?”

“I've got it bad mom. Real bad.” Lance turned so he was staring up at the ceiling, “Keith’s just really cute and nice and cute, mom I'm going to die.” 

Lance’s mom rolled her eyes at Lance from the kitchen table, “Why don't you just kiss him then?”

“Mooom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter to make up for a long wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying this bit a gay.


End file.
